R U Mine?
by ElaineLehnsherr
Summary: No era un secreto de que esos dos se conviertan en amantes, la verdadera sorpresa es que se hayan enamorado


La primera vez que Magneto vio a Hiedra Venenosa fue en el Bank of América, era sencilla la misión, entrar, sacar todo el Oro de la bóveda 387, un oro muy importante que financiaría su Hermandad, pero no contaba que luego de que Azazel acabará con los guardias y con la ayuda de sus poderes, destruyo todas las cámaras y el sistema de seguridad, destruyendo puertas en puertas para llegar a la bóveda 387 no se espero que al romper la puerta de la caja fuerte se encontrará con tres Mujeres, dos de ellas estaban juntando los lingotes de oro ( que ya eran escasos) en bolsas, lo sorprendente no eran que las mujeres llegaran antes que ellos si no, las mujeres en sí, una era una especie de Tigre con los brazos y piernas con rayas que precian tatuajes y su piel parecía ser de pelo blanco, con las pupilas en raya como los de un gato de color ámbar, su cola se balanceaba pero al verlos se puso tiesa, la otra tenía un body negro con líneas rosas en los muslos y un cinturón de tela rojo con dos katanas atadas a su alrededor y con el cabello púrpura los miraba con desafío mientras una nube rosa ondeaba a su alrededor; la tercera mujer sorprendió a Erik, vestía con un body Verde oscuro y con una gabardina Verde esmeralda sin mangas, llevaba bucaneras de stiletto verde del mismo tono que la gabardina, llevaba guantes verdes también y los miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica, como si fueran perritos que escaparon de su jaula lo más sorprendente no era la mujer en si, bueno también, ni las plantas enredada en sus antebrazos que bajaban y subía como serpientes inquietas, era la enorme enredadera que salía túnel de ventilación que se movía y se acerca hacia él y Azazel; la mujer tigre les gruño y la mujer con katanas miro a la chica verde que solo movió su cabellera acaramelada hacia atrás y los miro con el antifaz cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro

La Chica tigre les gruño y saco de sus Patas/manos? Unas garras mientras le mostraba sus dientes feroces, la chica de mirada violeta asistió hacia la chica como si esta le ordenó algo y miro a la chica tigre que junto los últimos tres lingotes y su cola agarro la última bolsa. Erik sintió la mirada de Azazel esperando que le ordene.

Lo siento caballeros pero me temo que nosotras ya nos retiramos – la chica de verde les sonrío, mientras que la chica del pelo violeta se elevó y salió por el túnel, la chica tigre le tiro las bolsas y con una velocidad digna del felino se escabulló por el túnel, la chica de verde levanto dos dedos y la enredadera se levanto con fuerza y enrollo su cintura y su muslo derecho y la elevó como si las plantas fuera personas y la subieron hasta el túnel, Erik salió de su asombro y deseo tirar a la chica de lo que fuera que tuviera de metal, pero no llevaba nada, estiro del túnel de ventilación pero cayó sin gracia vacío, lo único que vio fue el final de la enredadera saliendo con sus últimas hojas despidiéndolos, Erik mira a Azazel y él lo tomo del brazo y los tele-trasporto hasta afuera del edificio donde vio una camioneta negra, la chica tigre tirando la última bolsa y la chica de las katanas entrando también, la chica tigre lo miro y sonrío mostrando su afilada dentadura, Erik buscó a la chica de Verde que estaba saliendo de la puerta trasera del Banco quitándole una flor grande rosa que soltaba Polen a gran cantidad en la cara de un guardia que tenía una mirada atontada y las pupilas dilatadas, la chica de Verde se colocó la flor en el pelo y subió a la camioneta sin antes tirarles una sonrisa sacarrona. Erik iba a invocar todo el oro con sus poderes y arruinarles el plan a las chicas pero antes de siquiera pensarlo vio una mano enguantada verde saliendo de la camioneta y con un simple movimiento de muñeca el ya se encontraba pegado al edificio del Banco en una enredadera gigante y a su lado se encontraba Azazel con las pupilas dilatadas y la flor rosa a dos centímetros de su rostro. Erik juró que encontraría a esa chica de verde y la destruiría.

la segunda vez que la vio fue en medio de la carretera 53, mientras robaban camiones que transportaba a jóvenes mutantes para hacer experimentos, él esperaba encontrar con Charles no con la chica linda sonrisa sarcástica como Azazel la llamó, Magneto nunca admitirá que el no solo vio lo 'linda' su sonrisa tambien vio lo linda que eran sus piernas o lo lindo que se veía sus senos apretados con ese body que combinaba a la perfección con su piel canela, obviamente no lo dijo.

-TU Pequeña embustera- realmente Magneto esperaba reaccionar mejor al verla.

la chica de linda sonrisa sarcástica lo miro con desden.

-Psylocke, Tigresa terminen con los guardias, Blink lleva a las chicas a la casa grande, luego lleva a los chicos a la mansión- ordenó mirando a una chica de piel lila y pelo rosa y los ojos completamente verde que asintio con la cabeza y de sus manos salio una estaca de energía rosa que se volvió un portal haciendo un _Blink ,_ Psylocke y Tigresa si que habían terminado con los guardias.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES- Magneto quería golpear a Mystique ahora, luego de ver lo organizado que estaban ese grupo de chicas mutantes, quería volver a casa, pero antes comprar un libro que diga _Como Organizar tu Hermandad Diabólica de Mutantes para Dummies_ , o algo parecido. Escucho la risa de Emma a su espalda

La chica de verde se acerco a ellos, con dos chicas mas a sus espaldas, Magneto veia como las chicas de los camiones se arrojaban con temor por el portal.

-Jefa estas segura- pregunta Pixie una muchacha con alas identica a las de Angel pero mas multicolores, Chica de linda sonrisa sarcástica aka jefa le da una mirada fría para que calle

Tigresa corre hasta ella y se pone enfrente modo de defensa

-Jefa no confiemos en ellos- dice con un gruñido- Puedo acabar con ellos si me lo ordenas- Mystique solto un bufido, antes de que diga algo Emma se adelanto

-Solamente queremos saber quienes son ustedes no herimos a los de nuestra especie- Magneto le daría punto por eso, Angel miraba a las chicas con entusiasmo.

-Sabia desicion diria yo- Chica linda sonrisa continua pasando de largo el cuerpo erizado de Tigresa

-Lamento la hostilidad de Tigresa, entenderan que tiempos como estos es dificil

confiar en nuevos amigos- Siguio caminado hasta terminar enfrente de Magneto, era mas pequeña de lo que creia apenas y le llegaba al menton para diversion de Magento, pero el sabia que debia temer a sus plantitas enredadas en sus brazos que se movian inquietas como serpientes listas para atacar

-Mi Nombre es Hiedra Venenosa, ellas son parte de mi equipo de Jovenes Mutantes- dijo sonriendo, se dio la vuelta para volver con su equipo

-Tu debes ser Magneto no- pregunto ella como si su nombre fuera un chiste digno de contar, los camiones empezaban a levantarse con su ira, quien era esa mujer que creía que se iría otra vez dejándolo en ridículo OTRA VEZ.

-Si lo soy, ellos son parte de mi hermandad-

-Bastante interesante- solto mientras hacia que su plantas bajarán a sus manos

-no queremos molestar-

-Ya lo están haciendo, devuelvan a los chicos y nos iremos- Hiedra venenosa lo miro directo a sus ojos, verdes contra mercurio se enfrentaron, ella sonrió. De pronto el tenia la hiedra del brazo de chica sonrisa no tan bonita ahora por su cuello, mientras veía como corria hacia el para tumbarlo, vio a Mystique poniéndose enfrente y tigresa embistiéndolo, todo se volvió un manojo de mutantes peleándose, antes de que magneto mandara a volar a la chica recordo que ella era tan organica como sus plantas, la atrapo al vuelo incluso con la planta cortandole la respiración, igual termino en el suelo viendo a la plantita subiendo por el brazo de Hiedra venenosa mientras el estaba prisionero entre los muslos mortal de la chica, se sentia mareado y el casco le pesaba y lo último que vio fue a la chica mirándolo con la sonrisa mientras ellas seguía asfixiándolo con sus muslos, cuando Magneto despertó estaban ya en la hermandad, viendo a azazel curando un corte de garras en el torso de Mystique y a Riptide intentando hacer algo con la cara de drogados de Blop y Sapo.

No vio a Angel y Emma por ningún lado.

La tercera vez que la vio decidió que no tendría compasión con ella, se atrevió a ridiculizarlo y ademas de llevarse a Emma y a Angel.

se encontraban los dos solos en la oficinas de las Naciones Unidas rebuscando papeles en la oficina del Doctor Alexander Rubis, alzo la mirada verde y le sonrió con arrogancia-

-Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo en realizar nuestro planes y no encontrarnos -dijo con arrogancia

Magneto fue hasta ella agarrandola del cuello apretandolo con fuerza

-Tu- dijo con los dientes apretados

-Yo- Dijo con arrogancia incluso con la respiración entrecortada, Magneto se enfrento a la mirada verde esmeralda que en un momento a otro se tornó de un tono verde fosforescente, Magneto sintió las hiedras clavándose en sus brazo y arrogarlo al otro lado de la habitación manteniéndolo inmóvil, Hiedra Venenosa callo de rodillas tomando aire con desesperación, se levanto con elegancia viendo al aleman forcejeando con sus hiedras, cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia los archivos del Doctor Alexander donde objetaba que se hacian experimentos con jovenes mutantes se vio golpeada con una lámpara de aluminio que la derribo vio a Magento yendo por los archivos que ella tiro y se puso de pie ambos se miraron y miraron el archivo, entre empujones, plantas enredadas en los pies y boligrafos de metal asesinos se batieron a golpes quedando con Magneto tirando de pelo de Hiedra mientras esta intentaba evitar que Magneto le atravesara el cuello con un corta cartas de metal, de un momento a otro Hiedra Venenosa giró la cabeza y mordió el antebrazo de Magneto que dio un grito de dolor y soltó el cabello de Hiedra, tomo impulso y dio una vuelta acrobática llevando consigo el brazo de Magneto y su cuerpo en si terminando con Hiedra sobre el torso del Alemán y una espina de madera del tamaño de su corta cartas sobre su cuello

-Un solo movimiento y tu yugular se volverá la cena de mis plantas carnívoras- susurro peligrosa, no contenta con eso convocó a dos enredaderas mas que lo sujetaron del torso, Hiedra se levanto con la gracia de un gato y fue a recoger el archivo olvidado, Magneto corto la enredadera con su corta cartas y tomo desprevenida a Hiedra empujándola contra la pared sosteniendo sus manos enguantadas, toda la ira contenida por la pelea y la adrenalina se esfumaron al ver los ojos verdes esmeralda que se fundió en la mirada del amo del magnetismo. de un momento a otro Magneto no supo como terminar con los labios de Hiedra venenosa, en una pelea de mordisco, dominación por el beso y lenguas gustosas, las manos del alemán recorrieron las curvas de la portuguesa que gemía en sus labios, degusto de ella la forma de su cintura estrecha, se deleito con el sabor a menta de sus labios, paso sus manos por sus senos turgentes y enredó los muslos asesinos por su cintura mientras la apoyaba contra la pared, la mutante no se quedo atrás recorrió los brazos del Alemán, mordió sus labios, apretó su monte de venus contra la creciente erección del Amo del Magnetismo, y de un momento a otro Magneto se alejo de la Portuguesa dejando un hilo de saliva, tomo el archivo y se escurrió de los brazos canelas de la Chica Labios de Menta.

La cuarta vez que la vio fue enfrente de su hermandad en Arizona, en medio de u desierto con Pixie, Emma y Tigresa a su espalda, Magneto no sabia si iba a perforarlo con una espina o si iba a besarlo como la ultima vez

-Eh venido en paz Magneto- dijo como si hace dos semanas no intento asfixiarlo con sus muslos sensuales, ni hace tres días compartieron el mejor beso de su vida.

-Estas bastante equivocada si vienes aca con la intencion de que me una a tu grupo de Niñas Exploradoras- dijo arrastrando las palabras

-Magneto vengo a hacer un negocio contigo no a ser que seas uno mas de mi equipo o yo ser una mas de tu equipo- dijo mientras lo golpeaba con la cadera para que la deje pasar

No Era una sorpresa que Hiedra Venenosa y Magneto se volvieran socios para la dominación de la raza humana y buscar el reconocimiento y una mejor calidad de vida para los de la raza Mutante.

Tampoco una Sorpresa que ellos dos se volvieran amantes.

* * *

Magneto disfrutaba de tener a Hiedra Venenosa como amantes, no era como que sus otras amantes fueran malas, o su ex esposa misma, simplemente que nunca encontró tanta química con alguien que con ella, aun que tenían ciertas reglas como que nunca supieron sus nombres o que ella no le deja sacarse el antifaz y el mantenía el casco puesto, pero lo que mas disfrutaba después de un largo día de entrenamiento con los mutantes jóvenes o las misiones victoriosas y las no tan victoriosas, era encontrar a la portuguesa en su cama simplemente en sostén y bragas de encaje, con sus piernas tornadas cruzadas, su vientre plano y su disponibilidad, ella era simplemente encantadora, toxica y pasional. A Magneto le encantaba eso.

* * *

Magneto era un embrollo de emociones en ese momento, siente y percibe todo y nada a la vez, podía sentir las uñas de la portuguesa en su espalda, su respiración entrecortada en su oído, sus gemidos y alguno que otra maldición en portugués, sus piernas estaban enrolladas en su cintura, y su sexo apretujaba su miembro con fuerza.

La Habitación del amo del Magnetismo olía a puro y sensual sexo y eso le encantaba.

Magneto bajo la mano hasta su clítoris y Hiedra empezó a temblar en sus brazos, subió la intensidad de sus embestida, la cama chirriaba con fuerza, el cabello de la portuguesa esta extendido como abanico sobre la sabanas blancas, Magneto sentía sus pezones erectos sobre su pecho y la sensación de su húmedo y resbaladizo sexo era un calmante para la jaqueca que tenia.

* * *

Magneto estaba furioso, furioso con todos y con el mismo, ese niño de tan solo 11 años no tenia porque haber muerto, podía sentir los pasos de Raven atrás suyo y juraba que no quería descargarse con ella, solo estar en su cuarto y tranquilizarse, y encontrar su lugar feliz en la humedad de la chica sonrisa sarcástica.

Magneto rompió todo cuando Tigresa le dijo que Hiedra Venenosa fue a una misión en New York con Silverfox y Pixie

Se sentó en la cama y se saco el casco, un estremecimiento le recorrió

 _Ese Niño no es Pietro_ \- se repitió mentalmente- _El esta bien, esta con Magda, esta con Wanda el esta bien_

y con esa mantra mental se quedo dormido, con Raven entendiendo al primer portazo de que quería estar solo.

Erik no sintió cuando alguien mas entro en su cuarto, ni alguien sacándose sus Stilettos Verdes o el body y la gabardina, tampoco, cuando llenaron la tina con agua caliente

Solo sintió a alguien desabrochando sus pantalones, cuando vio, Hiedra venenosa le sonreía con dulzura, tenia el labio partido y un moretón bastante feo en el hombro, Erik se levanto con fuerza y vio su cara aun cubierta por el antifaz

-Tienes un cabello muy bonito - dijo pasando sus dedos por su cabello, ahi Erik que ya no tenia el casco puesto, antes de que Erik pudiera preguntar que fue lo que ocurrió o de tomar su casco de vuelta, Hiedra Venenosa se dio la vuelta y fue al baño

-el baño ya esta listo- dijo a modo de invitación

Erik la vio sacándose las bragas y el sostén, completamente domestico u ordinario sin una pizca de sensualidad en su acto, e igual el la vio como si fuera la mismísima afrodita en persona, para su sorpresa también se saco el antifaz y sin mirarlo a la cara se solto el pelo rubio como el caramelo que cayo en grandes tirabuzones. Erik se saco el resto de la ropa y se metio a la bañera con ella, para Erik esta era la primera vez que veia el rostro de la portuguesa y se sintió mas atraído hacia ella, tenia los mismo ojos verdes esmeralda y los labios melocoton, pero el resto de sus facciones eran afiladas, con pómulos altos y marcados, una quijada pincelada pero tenia una nariz respingona, era lo único que parecía no encajar en su rostro arcaico, la nariz llena de pecas, chocolatosas, la frente pequeña. Erik no supo porque quiso memorizarse tanto la cara de La Portuguesa, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver al fin al rostro, le sonrió con una timidez muy impropio de ella, Erik vio la silueta de unos hoyuelos que dejaban su rostro mas tierno.

Ella estiro la mano a el para que se recueste en su pecho y Erik no negó la oferta,

Mystique me ha comentado que el reclutamiento no ha salido nada bien- dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo, al parecer ella también estaba disfrutando de este nuevo nivel en su relación

El chico Murió- dijo simplemente, sin sentimiento y carente de emoción- no se lo merecía, estaba asustados, luego los estúpidos policías, era solo un niño - suspiro recostándose en su hombro también lleno de pecas.

Erik la vio ahí sentado en el agua tibia, una lagrima silenciosa cayendo por su mejilla perdiéndose en el agua del baño, Erik quiso besarla, besarla con fuerza para sacar esa rabia y ese dolor por la perdida de uno mas de su especie, porque estuvo lejos, porque amaba ver su rostro, porque queria, porque estaba asustado de ver a los chicos también caer así, ver Azazel que es como su hermano, la perra de Emma, a Angel , A Tigresa, a Raven, verla caer a ella, ver que es muy difícil hacer un futuro donde sus hijos sean aceptados, sean ellos los que están arriba de esos estúpidos inadaptados, pero verla asi con el labio partido, la lagrima silenciosa , el moretón en su pómulo derecho y esa pequeña cicatriz atrás de su orejas pequeñas le dieron un revolcon de sentimientos.

Erik- dijo simplemente, porque esto era una pagina nueva, porque ya no solo quería supremacía, quería algo mejor, quería algo con ella, aun que eso le asuste a ella o le asuste mas a el

¿Como?- pregunto impresiona

Erik Lehnsherr- dijo acariciando su pómulo bueno

Geneva Dane - dijo sonriendo

Geneva - dijo acariciando su nombre entre sus dientes

Erik- dijo sosteniendo sus rostro entre sus manos, buscando sus labios con desesperación.

Fue la primera vez que ambos vieron sus rostros

Fue la primera vez que ambos hacían el amor.

Erik no sabia porque Geneva le provocaba todo eso pero verla de esa manera tan entregada, con el ceño fruncido, los labios de melocotón abiertos en una perfecta O, y su cabello rubio como el de una estrella porno sobre sus pechos, que revotaban con el vaivén de ella subiendo y bajando de forma hipnótica sobre su miembro le hacia un manojo de nervios a Erik, Geneva coloco su manos sobre el pecho de Erik, arqueo la espalda y empezó con un vaivén lento y tortuoso. Erik solto un gemido ronco, paso sus manos callosas sobre el cuerpo de Geneva, sobre su cintura estrecha, sus senos turgentes que rebotan de una manera deliciosa, el sonido de sus gemidos y el choque de sus cuerpos era todo lo que se oía en la habitación.

Erik la tomo de la cintura y cambio de posición, Geneva enrollo sus piernas en su cintura, pero Erik tomo su pierna derecha por el talón y la levanto colocandola sobre su hombro, beso su pezones erectos y la penetro de nuevo, Geneve se volvió un manojo de gemidos y jadeos, hasta que se corrió, apretando su sexo alrededor del miembro del Alemán, que le sonrió mostrando su dientes, Geneve empujo a Erik y ambos terminaron sentados, Geneva parecía que no iba a dejarlo ganar así como así y empezó a mover sus caderas arriba, abajo, en círculos, arriba, abajo y continuaba, Erik apretaba sus nalgas con fuerza, mientra mordía su labio, Geneva lo tomo entre su dientes y lo estiro

-Vamos Lenhsherr quiero oír mi nombre de tu labios afeição-

Erik soltó un gemido ronco y tomando de las nalgas a Geneva acelero sus embestido, Geneva le dio un beso Húmedo y se acerco a su oído gimiendo su nombre. Y Erik exploto ante eso, perdido en las caderas de Geneva, el solo soltaba maldiciones en alemán, Dios..Mio y Geneva hasta que fueron las cuatro de la mañana y ellos estaban llenos de sudor, cansados, recostados en el frió piso de la Hermandad, besándose con ternura, sin decirse nada, se prometieron todo.

* * *

Erik habia aprendido muchas cosas de Geneva, como que era alergica a los gatos, que disfrutaba de cocinar, inclusive tenia un titulo como chef, eso explicaba porque sus tostadas francesas eran tan perfectas; también se memorizo todas sus reacciones, la forma en que frunce su nariz cuando algo le desagrada, o ese gesto que hace con los ojos cuando algo no le gusta o esta indignada, cuando su respuesta natural es subirse de hombros, la forma en que dormia era un placer culpable para Erik, sus pecas desparramadas por su nariz respingona, su mania de apretar las manos, su boca semi abierta, los suspiros que suelta entre sueño.

También descubrió sus sueños un jueves sentados en el techo de la hermandad, mirando las estrella; Erik le conto todo, le conto sobre su vida en el holocausto, la muerte de su madre, su venganza contra Shaw, le hablo de Charles a grandes rasgos porque su relacion con su _Viejo Amigo_ aun era un tema delicado para el, asi que no profundizo en eso, tampoco le hablo de Magda, Ni de Pietro y Wanda sus hijos de tres años que vivian en Nueva York con su ex esposa, que esta surgiendo como una estrella de la musica Blues. Eran secretos que el conservaba.

Geneva le conto su vida, hablo del amor hacia su padre que era el unico que la amaba como era, la locura de su madre, que le recriminaba que le robo el amor de su padre, también le contó los años que vivió en Portugal, cuando era una niña y sus poderas comenzaba a manifestarse.

\- _Tenia solo 8 años cuando ocurrió, era muy inquieta, corría de aqui para alla; Padre siempre me amonestaba por eso, me dijo que me ande con cuidado en la nueva casa, era hiperactiva y estaba en el balcón, cuando simplemente resbale, eran tres pisos de caida, sabia que era el final muy estupido, cuando en mi mente desee que algo fantástico pasara lo desee, que me salieran alas, que levitara, que la maldita hiedra del balcon me enrollara y evitara mi caida, BINGO, paso lo ultimo- dijo gesticulando con las manos._

Le hablo de su odio a los humanos, le explico porque reclutaba chicas mutantes, que visión tenia del futuro.

-No puedo verme en un futuro, no porque no crea que pueda, quien sabe, siendo presidenta de los Estados Unidos, o abriendo una cafeteria en Maine, casada con un arquitecto, colgando mis guantes en el armario para volverme una sosa ama de casa, o siempre ser la policia de los mutantes, saltando de aqui para alla para salvar a los de mi raza- dijo mirando sus dedos largos-

-No Odio a los humano, ni soy lesbiana, aun que hubo esa cofuncion hace un tiempo atrás, cuando tenia 14 años era feliz, era mutante pero era feliz, lo controlaba bien, era buena estudiante, mis compañeros me Quería, me respetaban, era un grupo agradable; pero los mayores no, ellos me detestaban,se burlaban, me perseguian, me hostigaban mas no poder, pero lo que cinco chicos de ultimo año me hicieron fue lo ultimo- dijo en voz tan helada que Erik se preocupo por eso

\- Tenia un chico, se llamaba Nao, era dulce y bueno conmigo, lastimosamente partia para Brasil ese año, me dejo su pañoleta como recuerdo y prometio enviarme postales del Brasil, me habia quedado hasta tarde en su casa, no habia problema solo era a una calle de mi casa, tenia que pasar por la playa nada mas- dijo sin voz ni emocion

\- Ahi estaban ellos cinco, bandalos sin ambicion, tomando vino barato y con cigarrillos putrefactos, se fijaron en mi, me reconocieron, me acorralaron, esperaba una paliza, y eso hubiera sido lo mejor; pero lo que me hiceron fue definitivamente peor que una paliza, cuatro de ellos abusaron de mi, cuatro de ellos le dieron una golpiza al quinto por no hacerlo, uno de ellos me amordazo con la pañoleta de Nao, tres de ellos estaban muy alcoholizados, uno de ellos me tenia un odio infinito e incompresible para mi, hasta que entendí porque era no era yo, era mi raza, la misma raza de su madre que lo obligo a abandonarlo porque era inestable- lo conto tan sencilla que parecía que relataba la historia de alguien mas, ni una lagrima cayo, ningun estremecimiento, ninguna reaccion

Ella estaba tan tranquila como Agua de Lago, Erik estaba tan molesto como un volcán en erupción, queria ir y atravesarlos a todos con pequeñas agujas de laton al rojo vivo, quería romperles los huesos, porque era una niña, porque era una niña con sueños que no tenia la culpa de su evolucion, era una niña que ahora era una mujer fuerte, Erik se acerco con cautela hasta ella, rodeandola con sus brazo besandole la coronilla, ella se relajo en sus brazos y Erik se peermitio soltar el aire en sus pulmones.

* * *

Geneva era inteligente, ambiciosa y mortifera, pero para la desgracia de Erik, era de las que jugaba en modo seguro, no se arriesgaba a disparar hasta que la diana esta quieta, eso le obstruia en el juego de dominacion del mundo para Erik

* * *

Despues de muchas explicacion de Geneva y asegurando de que ella habia pasado el trauma de su violacion, Erik despues de tres semanas recien decidio tocarla, y fue tortuosamente delicado.

La primera vez, para el confort de Geneva

Ahora Erik se encontraba arrodillado en el piso de la Casa Grande de Geneva, con una reunion de mas de 20 mutantes, en la sala de reuniones y el donde estaba? En el piso de la cocina, con las piernas de Geneva en sus hombros, ella recostada por el meson de la cocina, sujetandose de los picaportes de las puertitas de los estantes de la cocina amarilla, mordiendose sus labios para contener sus gemidos, con la falda colorada hasta su cintura y uno de sus senos fuera de la camisilla.

-Erik- suspiro tensando los muslos alrededor de su cabeza, Erik continuo lamiendo su clitoris, estirando y jugando con el, succiono sus labios mayores y mordisque su clitoris, vio el rostro de Geneva sonrojado y ansioso, con los ojos osilando entre sus ojos y la puerta por si alguien entra, Erik aprovecho su distraccion para penetrarla con su legua vivaz, Geneva sulto un gemido agudo

-Di que eres mi chica- pidio Erik volviendo a su afan de explotar el clitoris de Geneva

-Sooy Soy tu chica- dijo entre jadeos, mordiendo sus bragas azules.

-Soy tu chica Erik- corrigio Erik soplando su sexo humedo

-Soy..Soy tu Chica Erik- dijo dando un gritillo , mientras tomaba el pelo de Erik y presionaba su rostro sobre su sexo, corriendose majestuosamente

Erik lo recibio todo, lamiendo como un sadiento antes una fuente de agua.

Erik se levanto de la mesa y Geneva salto del meson aterrizando en su stilettos negros, colocandose las bragas y bajandose la falta

-Despues de la reunion de recompenso- dijo dandole un beso humedo. Erik pensaba hacer la reunion lo mas rapido posible.

Si que lo habia recompensado, Erik solo podia sonreir antes de caer en un sueño profundo con la imagen de Geneva arrodilla enfrente suyo con sus senos acogiendo a su miembro que gustoso disfrutaba de las caricia de los senos turgentes de la Portuguesa.

* * *

Erik no supo en que momento se volvio tan dependiente de Geneva, necesitaba ver su espalda llena de pecas ni bien abra los ojos, sentir sus labios, al salir del baño, algunas veces y podia disfrutar de tenerla en el baño junto a el. Por eso no dudo en pedirle que se muda con el.

* * *

Ni lo importante que ya era para su vida, como cuando los Anti-Mutantes aparecieron en esa universidad, y luego del enfrentamiento encontro a Tigresa trayendo a Geneva inconciente en su lomo, Erik la tomo en sus brazos y la sacudio, el aire volvio a su cuerpo cuando vio a unos desorientados ojos verdes devolverla la mirada.

Erik beso su cabeza y mirandole a los ojos le susurro

\- Ich Liebe Dich - dijo mientras sostenia un paño que Silverfox le tendio para el corte en la cabeza de Geneva

\- Eu Tambem te amo- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Eso es muy tierno Jefes- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos Juggertnaut.

Erik alzo a Geneva en sus brazos

-Blink quieres hacernos los honores- pidio aun no sabiendo como dirigirse a la chica de la piel lila

* * *

Erik se encontraba bastante nervioso ante esto, estaba en las afueras de Nueva York, en una casa al estilo campiña francesa, con la cerca blanca, y el techo azul, la mano de Geneva sostenia la suya mientras caminaban hacia la cerca

\- Erik que hacemos aca-

-Debo presentarte a alguien, buena dos personas muy importante para mi- dijo deseando que Geneva no lo golpee o salga corriendo cuando se entere.

Cuando llegaron hasta la casa con el buzon que resava el apellido _Maximoff._

La puerta se abrio de golpe y una maraña de pelo castaño los atendio, una niña con un vestido de princesa rojo y zapatos de ballet mal colocados

-Pietro mira es- la niña venia corriendo saltando los escalones, Erik abrio la cerca sin problema, sabiendo la rutina cuando el grito de PAPA y un borron blanco y azul se estrello con sus piernas, Erik alzo al niño de cabello blanco y pijama de los Looney Tunes, azul. Erik giro para ver a Geneva cuando el chillido enojado de Wanda lo distrajo

-Pietro eres un tramposo, no se vale usar los poderes- dijo arrastrando los pies hasta llegar junto a su padre, que lo alzo tambien en sus brazos. Geneva miraba todo atonita.

-Papi- grito la niña feliz en los brazos de su padre, dandole un beso en la mejilla al aleman. Erik se giro a mirar a su novia que lo miraba perpleja

\- Y Tu quien eres- Pietro siempre tan educado

-Pietro- amonesto una voz desde la puerta, los cuatros se giraron para ver a una mujer con el mismo pelo que Wanda, usando una cinta grande multicolor y lentes de sol redondos, sostenia una espatula en una mano y en la otra tenia un telefono, bajo los escalones y se acerco a Erik y Geneva, que seguia atonita, solo necesitaba un gesto de la mujer para que tome el carro de Lehnsherr e irse de ahi, la mujer se acerco a Erik y tomo a Pietro de sus brazo y lo coloco con facilidad en su cadera, el niño peliblaco, no dijo nada

-Como estas Erik- dijo sonriendo al hombre dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Magda- La mujer la miro y le sonrio

-Tu debes ser Geneva no? Erik no deja de parlotear de ti - dijo la mujer dandole una sonrisa calidad, Erik sentia sus mejillas calientes, y vio los hombros de Geneva relajarse

-Mami quien es ella- pregunto la niña desde los brazos de su padre

-Mejor pasemos todos que los vecinos son unos chismosos- dijo mirando a la señora mayor que espiaba desde su ventana

Geneva agarro el brazo de Erik cuando este bajo a Wanda que fue corriendo a tomar la mano libre de su madre

Geneva lo miro con una ceja alzada

-Enserio Erik? Hijos y Esposa, esto es peor que el idiota que me invito al baile por una apuesta- dijo con los dientes apretados

-Ex-Esposa - recalco Erik - Y si tengo hijos, es una historia corta y sencilla, Magda y Yo eras muy jovenes, ambos sufrimos lo mismo, ella tiene los mismos numeros tatuado en su brazo, es mi mejor amiga, y siempre debio de serlo, fue un error el casarnos, pero no nos arrepentimos porque no es como si no hablaramos mas, cuando nos divorciamos, ella se entero de los gemelos, seguimos divorciados, y ella tiene media custodia y yo la otra, los fines de semana suelo estar aqui; queria que los vieras porque es importante para mi, quiero que conozcas a mis hijos porque quiero llegar a tener hijos contigo- dijo con determinacion, Geneva lo miro a los ojos y asistio

\- Son muy Monos a decir verdad, y uno es muy rapido- dijo silbando

-Siempre me han gustado los niños Erik, ellos no son el problema, el problemas es que no me lo has dicho- Erik la beso susurrándole perdón entre besos, Geneva asistio con la cabeza y ambos entraron a la casa de los Maximoff

* * *

Geneva rompio a reir ante la anectoda que Magda le conto aprediendo a cambiar ventanas, estaban en la cocina, en ella Geneva le esta enseñando a Magda a preparar un estofado atrapa Hombres como Lo Bautizo Magda

Geneva entendio porque Erik no la dejaba ir, Era Simpatica, con una risa de fumadora, con una tranquilidad embriagante y un pensamiento muy pacifista

* * *

Geneva escuchaba por la radio la nueva musica de Magda, su voz de tenor embriagaba sus oidos y relajaron sus hombros, como su amiga lo haria si estuviera a su lado.

Miraba a Pietro y a Wanda corretar por la ventana de la casa de sus padres, la casa con la que se quedo luego que la neurotica de su madre muriera en un accidente de transito, se lo merecia se dijo a si misma, luego de la muerte de su queridisimo padre, su madre la hecho de la casa. Ahora era suya

Pietro y Wanda era niños preciosos y encantadores, Geneva nunca admitira enfrente de Erik que temia que ellos no la aceptaran

Luego de una charla seria, o lo tan seria que podria ser para niños de 4 años, ellos entendieron la diferencia entre Madre y Madrastra, aun que ahora llamaban a Magda Mami, y a ella Madre, cosas que le hacia chillar de la emocion en su cabeza para sufrimiento de Emma

* * *

Erik no se sorprendio que luego de tres meses de presentar a sus hijos a Geneva, este se encontraba con un anillo de Platino con detalle de hiedras en su dedo anular y Geneva con un anillo de Adamantio que le fue muy dificil de encontrar

* * *

Y Era por esto que Erik odia el Juego Seguro de Geneva, cuando esta le dijo que esperaba un retoño, Erik se puso feliz y se puso nervioso tambien, porque ahora estaba muy metido en la Hermandad, estaban muy en problemas en realidad; por eso se enfurecio cuando Geneva le dijo que ella no arriesgaria su vida ni la de su retoño porque ella tenia principios, y uno de ellos era la Calidad de vida a Mutantes, aun recuerda cuando Geneva le grito que no iba a permitir que su retoño crezca con la idea de que su madre es una loca con una bucaneras de stiletto verdes y antifaz, pero que seguia por la causa mutante.

Y luego lo dijo, como si fuera una bomba

-Me Aceptaron Erik- Erik la miro sin comprender- Me Aceptaron para dar Clases en la escuela de Xavier para Jovenes Talentos

Erik la miro como si dos cabezas le hubieran crecidos

La pelea no fue bonita

y Erik se vio forzado a tener que viajar hasta Westchester, para arreglar las cosas con su esposa, entrar a la mansion fue relativamente facil, encontrar a Geneva no lo fue

Algo toco una fibra al ver a todos los estudiantes de su viejo amigo ahi, felices aprendiendo a controlar sus dones, hasta que se quedo vieno a un grupo de Alumnos, dos chicos mayores, un chico y una chica, junto a ellos habia una niña pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos

-ves te lo dije con una bandita de Draculaura y estaras bien- dijo el muchacho a la niña que tenia un raspon en la rodilla, mientra la chica acariciaba su cabello caramelo susrrandole que estaria bien

\- Es bueno Verte aqui Erik- Erik se sobre salto al escuchar el acento britanico que no esperaba escuchar en mucho tiempo, Charles le dedico una sonrisa timida desde su silla de ruedas

-Charles- saludo incomodo Erik

-Veo que vienes a buscar a la Profesora Dane - Charles se adelanto y Erik lo siguio mecanicamente

Charles paro hasta uno de los salones, donde estaba Geneva, enseñando a jovenes mayores que la miraban atentos, anotando todo lo que decia riendo, por sus comentarios llenos de ponzoña, pero lo que mas impresiono a Erik era ver el brillo en los ojos de Geneva, ese brillo que tenia cuando iba a misiones, pero mas fuerte. Entonces Erik entendio a que se refería, ella seguia con la causa mutante, por un mejor estilo de vida, pero lo hacia sin miedo de perder la vida, o perder la potencia, porque ella enseñaban con lo que sabia y los jovenes deseosos de aprender de ella

\- Tu tambien puedes tener esa oportunidad si lo deseas Erik- dijo Charles mirando a Geneva

-Me estas ofreciendo trabajo en tu escuela- pregunto Incredulo

-Siempre tuve fe en tu potencial Erik, ademas Geneva siempre trabajaba para mi, cuando recogia jovenes, se quedaba con las chicas, entrenaba a las que podia, las que tenian mutaciones muy extrañas o complicadas me las mandaba a mi, como Jean Grey, Psylocke en un principio, hasta Pixie en su momento dado, y los chicos venian directo aca- dijo apartando la mirada de los alumnos

Entonces Erik entendio que Geneva siempre tiraba el cuchillo cuando la diana estaba quieta

* * *

a Erik le sorprendia lo feliz que le hacia ser profesor, no era la autoridad que queria, pero era lo autoritario que lo veia los jovenes, con temor, admiracion y respeto

sus clases fueron, segun Charles las que mas interes mostraba los alumnos

Pero a Erik lo que realmente feliz le hacia era ver a Geneva feliz, con su vientre abultada, saltando en sus zapatos altos por la felicidad de ver a Bobby controlando su mutacion, o ayudando a Rouge con el control, incluso mejorando el alcanze de Kitty Pride

Cuando Geneva dio a luz, Erik se sintio tan feliz al ver a su pequeña hija, bien quisas no tenia el fabuloso cabello de Geneva, ni habia sacado su nariz arcaica

pero definitivamente era un orgullo su pequeño retoño

Lorna habia nacido fuerte y sana, con el cabello verde, claramente por su gen X, y los ojos de Edie Lehnsherr para la felicidad de Erik y la nariz respingona de Cezar Dane para felicidad de Geneva

Erik entendio muchas cosas y otras no tanto, pero Geneva estab acon el para ayudar con su camino

Aun nadie se sorprendio de que Magneto y Hiedra Venenosa si hiceran amantes, Todos se sorprendieron de que Erik Lehnsherr y Geneva Dane se enamoraran tan profundamente


End file.
